


Stay The Night

by Urby



Series: Return to Innocence [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Not Beta Read, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: A brush with danger has Azura and Corrin craving each other's company. He hasn't quite worked out how to hold back his dragon completely, though...





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this out before Azurrin week even though I don't really know how it'll be received. It seems like there's so much nice non-explicit Azura/boyrin content that I wasn't even sure if I should do this, haha.
> 
> Anyway, awkward half-dragon knotty smut, 7.6k words, no items, final destination, go

Azura stared at the sheets. Corrin fidgeted. She had come to his room and sat on his bed with him, which was more than he'd expected, but she seemed even more distant than usual...

They needed something to break the silence, so he said the first thing that came to mind: "How's your shoulder?"

She tucked the shoulder in question closer to her body. "It's still numb from the healing. But I think I can move it just fine now."

"That's good..."

She glanced back at him. She must have seen the worry in his eyes, because she sidled over, allowing him to touch their foreheads together. Once he did that, though, her eyes fell to the sheets again.

"I don't think you should be on the front lines anymore," he said.

"I go where I'm needed."

"You'd be safer staying back."

Even if she wasn't facing him, he could tell that a shadow passed over her eyes. "You didn't have time to move aside. You were busy..."

"I didn't want you to take a blow for me," Corrin frowned. "I engaged because I knew you were with me. I could take both of those soldiers on with your help...not as my shield."

"That blow was going for your sword arm. If we lost that, the battle was over," Azura said. Her words were frank, distant. Her hands were still on top of her knees.

"And what if we lost you?" he said, raising his voice in response to her coldness. "Did that ever cross your mind?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stared off into middle distance. "...Of course it did," she muttered.

He took in a breath to retort, but he realized the futility - and cruelty - of trying to argue. He let out his breath in a sigh instead. "...I'm sorry, Azura. What's important is that we're both here."

She didn't respond, but the crease in her brow smoothed out slowly. He stroked her hair with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you, also," he said. "For protecting me."

She sighed. He held his arms out, making her turn towards him.

"Do you...want a hug?" she asked.

"If it won't hurt you. Your shoulder's still tender, right?"

"It won't hurt me," she said, moving so that he could embrace her. She leaned against him, resting her cheek against his. She was so stiff and still...he rocked back and forth gently, hoping to relax her.

She rolled her shoulders after a moment. He released her with a little noise, thinking that she needed space. Instead of backing off, she shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face against his neck.

Corrin's mind raced. _Oh. Oh...oh boy. She's so close, and so...leg...soft...ack!_

He needed to talk about something...anything, to distract his reacting body. She wanted to be on his lap, so he had to be a gentleman and not poke her with...things! "Everyone's going to be taking a break for a few days," he said. "I want to let everyone rest."

"Good idea," she said. "Felicia barely came back in one piece."

He nodded quietly. Then, he chuckled. "Would you believe that she wanted to keep doing her chores as a maid when we got back?"

Azura hummed. "Perhaps she wanted a distraction from what had just happened to her?"

Corrin hesitated. He hadn't considered that. "I hope she doesn't strain herself when she gets back on her feet..."

The two of them held each other in a warm silence. He tried to think about what he could use his rest day for rather than concentrating on the sensation of Azura's body so close to him...

"Corrin," she said, holding herself very still. "I'm sorry to change the subject, but I have a question."

He was glad that she spoke, because it gave him something else to focus on. "Don't be sorry! What is it?"

"I can feel you," she said, her voice hushed but still melodic. He swallowed a gasp.

"That's...th-that's..." he fought to be able to meet her gaze. "Because! I feel you, too!"

Azura flushed, her expression twisting in a delicate frown. "I wasn't...aware that I was...that much..."

"Ah, I mean, I feel your body --" he began, trailing off when he saw her shifting on his lap, almost as if she wanted to get up. Everything in his being screamed to keep her where she sat. Some of those things pushed out of his body: wings that wanted to close around her, a tail that ached to coil around her waist...but he settled for cupping her butt with his hands as delicately as his mid-shifted form allowed. She flinched at the contact, especially with the increased surface area of his hands, but did not fight him when he pulled her closer to him. Her legs parted around his waist with little resistance.

Corrin let his breath out in a soft rumble when he realized that she was quite warm between her legs. He also realized that that warmth, and the slight dampness that came with it, was what she was embarrassed about.

He stared at her cheeks. They were red. He realized he was staring, so he shifted his eyes to her lips instead. They were also red. Gah, he was staring again. Her eyes! Her eyes were...not red. They were golden as usual.

"You, ah." There was a pause. He cleared his throat. "You had a question."

Her cheeks colored even more. "I...I did," she said, averting her eyes. She was silent for such a long moment that he was afraid that she'd moved on. "You steady me."

He was surprised that she finally did speak, though when she did he couldn't figure out how it was supposed to be a question. He gave the top of her head a tentative nuzzle.

"I know..." she began, a restrained frustration creeping through her voice. "I _know_ that it was rash, to step forward like that during a fight. But in that moment...my only thought was that I didn't want to lose you."

The idea was sobering enough that it calmed him. He cupped his wings around her, not to pin her to his body, but to comfort her.

"I was scared for you, Corrin. Just thinking about it gives me chills."

"Then don't think about it. Not tonight. We'll be more careful moving on," he said. "Tonight we're here, Azura."

"Tonight we're here," she repeated with a sigh.

Corrin hoped his unruly boner would read the mood and go away, but Azura was still warm and still very close. Her breath was warm and very close...her lips were...

Oh, he didn't ever think his neck was a weak point, but being kissed there felt _good_. Good in a very distracting way. How unusual, how thrilling, to consider that Azura might initiate this sort of contact...he didn't trust himself enough to reciprocate, though. He channeled his desire to move and react through his tail, curling and flexing it against the sheets.

"Corrin..."

He realized with a gulp that his mouth was open. He hoped he wasn't panting loud enough for her to hear. "Yeah?"

"Tonight...I want to be close to you," she said, crossing her legs around his waist. "Not just hugging and kissing."

To make her point clear, she shifted her hips, brushing her thighs against his building excitement. His ears stretched straight out behind his head, pulling his eyes wide. "Here? Now?"

Azura nodded mutely.

Corrin was completely caught off-guard. He'd always imagined her reluctance around intimate subjects meant she wasn't ready, or that she simply wasn't interested. But now...! Well, this wasn't something he disliked hearing, but it certainly wasn't the way he expected this sort of thing to turn out. "We haven't talked about...don't you want to talk about...getting married, and --"

"No," she said, her tone and expression neutral. "Tonight, I want you." When he didn't respond, she sighed and leaned back, giving him some space. "...I know I acted rashly today. Maybe I'm not done being rash yet. Right now, I don't...want to talk. I want to..."

_Do_ , was what his mind filled the silence with, in a voice that sounded like Niles. He then smacked his leg with his own tail for thinking of Niles when Azura was here on his lap propositioning him. Instinct and draconian desire wanted to act immediately - she had stated her intent, after all, what more was there to wait for!? - but human sentiment won out.

"Will you want to talk about it? Eventually?" he asked, whisper-quiet.

Her eyes flashed with an emotion he couldn't read, but her hands were gentle when they cupped his face. "We will," she said. She stroked the skin under his eyes with her thumbs. "...You're so hot..."

Azura was full of surprises this evening. Corrin blushed harder. "Thank you," he murmured.

It took her a second to realize why he said that. A helpless smile spread across her face. "I meant your skin is warm," she said. "...But, yes, also. I do find you attractive."

His inner dragon huffed at the compliment, champing at the opportunity to pounce. It must have shown in his gaze, because she shuddered. He lifted a hand to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Feeling's mutual," he said, rumbling slightly into the words.

She shifted in his lap, trying to find a better seat. Her thighs briefly squashed his erection into his groin, and he made a tight noise, faint with draconic echo.

"Corrin? Did I hurt you?"

He sucked in air through his teeth and put his hands on her hips again. "I'm fine." It was a tiny lie. "I really want to take off my pants though..."

Azura smiled a small smile, but her eyes danced with a less restrained joy. She tipped her head coyly. "Would you do me the honors of taking mine off as well?"

Corrin realized the bed was shaking because his tail was moving so much. That might make it hard to take off his pants, too...how was he going to calm down enough to put his tail away? And his horns, even?

She pushed herself off his lap with her knees and placed his hands at the fringe of her shift with a soft "Here first." Carefully, keeping his claws away from the fabric, he pulled it off. She was _beautiful_ , having been fortunate enough not to have many scars. He'd spent more time than he'd like to admit imagining what she looked like underneath her dress, but those mental images paled in comparison to the real thing.

"Azura," he purred, leaning forward to kiss her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair, close to his ears. Ah, that felt good too...good enough for him to growl and graze her skin with his teeth. She flinched, but her hands were steady. "No?"

"You're fine," she said quickly. "But...pointy."

Corrin ran his tongue over his teeth. They did seem sharper than usual...and there were his antlers to mind as well. He sat back.

There was movement on her chest. It took him a moment to realize it was her heart beating so hard it was pushing up her breast. She was more nervous than she was letting on, then...? He brushed the back of his hand against it, feeling her pulse against his skin. She glanced down at his hand.

"Your heart's beating very fast," he explained. His was as well, but his nightshirt kept it hidden.

Azura considered his hand for a moment, laying her own on top of it. Then she flipped it, so that he palmed her breast. His ears twirled. She was so soft! He had to make sure not to squeeze her in his eagerness.

"Are you going to stay like this?" she asked.

"You want my clothes off?" he asked with a rumbling voice that surprised him. He wondered, faintly, how he'd get his nightshirt off - there were buttons in the front, but his wings had shifted through it, and hands were so large now that they wouldn't fit through the sleeves. He wasn't sure what happened to his clothes when he fully shifted, but when he was in between forms like this, his draconic limbs sometimes seemed to ignore his clothing.

She let out her breath in a gentle huff. "I meant this," she said, tickling behind one of his ears. He tilted his head towards her fingers. "Can you pull it in?"

Corrin whined in the back of his throat.

Azura's expression softened and she kissed him between his eyes. "I was just curious. You get like this when you're worked up, I know...I don't mind it."

"You don't?" he asked. He could feel his spirits - and, er, other things - rising. She glanced briefly down between his legs - she must have felt it.

"As long as you don't change much more than that," she said. He swallowed thickly. And here his mind was racing with tantalizing thoughts of thrilling her with draconic features she'd never seen before! Fighting his inner dragon to keep any more of it from coming out was a challenge - _let her see it, she'll love it!_ \- but he could do it if she asked him to. Hopefully.

She moved his hands down to her waist, stirring him out of his thoughts. Right, he was getting ahead of himself. He had to move delicately, using the pads of his thumbs to hook under the waistband and pull it down her legs. He made a little noise when he saw she was wearing panties underneath. "You should do the rest," he said. "I don't want to ruin your things."

"The rest..." she mused. She trailed her fingers down from the collar of his nightshirt, popping the buttons as she went. "We should get you caught up, then." She wasn't able to pull his nightshirt off completely, but she could expose his chest. 

She stared at it, her own rising and falling with every breath. He swallowed softly. Though he wore armor to the battlefield, there were still scars crossing across his torso, including a rather ugly one when he got grazed by a Wyrmslayer. She sank down so she was on his lap again and leaned against him, tucking her arms close to her body. Her hands were curled under her chin, brushing gently against his chest.

Maybe she was still nervous...he gave her forehead a nuzzle.

"I know I'm ruining the mood. I'll get to your pants soon," she murmured.

"It's okay!" he was quick to reassure her, pressing a kiss to the side of her face. "You're fine! We're both doing fine for our first time, right?"

Azure chuckled, a light sound filled with love and relief. "I'm sorry," she said. "I needed to slow down. To feel safe."

"Ah." Corrin's tail stilled.

"You make me feel safe, Corrin."

He kissed her again, curling his tail around her. "I'm glad."

She couldn't brush her cheek against his - the antlers that curled behind his ear had points that would have poked her - so she nuzzled him instead. They stayed that way for a while, curled up next to each other.

"I hope you're not hurting," she said.

"Hm?" his ears curled like question marks behind his head. "Why would I be hurting?"

Azura was looking down. Corrin followed her gaze.

"Oh, that -- it's fine!" he said. "I can wait. I've had to wait longer before, during battle..."

She stared at him, eyes wide and catlike. "What on earth would you be aroused by during battle?" 

"I don't know! Sometimes it just happens!"

She blinked a few times before shaking her head to clear it. "I can...I can take care of you now if you want." His pants were already halfway off, with his tail pushing it down. Still, she didn't look at him until she pulled it all the way down. She stared at it, face flushed. A hesitant hand lifted to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

Her silence unnerved him. "Does it look strange?" he asked.

"It's -- ah, a little funny-looking," she said, grasping him near the swollen head. His leg jerked. "How should I touch it?"

Corrin pulled her in, so that she was leaning on him with her legs draped across his lap. "Up and down is good enough...use your whole hand," he said, guiding her with a clawed finger. She was touching him! She wanted to touch him! This was actually happening! This was...not that great. "...Your hands are dry," he said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Azura said, almost to herself. She stared at her hand, then brought it to her mouth. The low lamplight threw faint glitter through the spit in her palm.

"Ah --"

The slippery warmth of her hand made any of his attempts at forming words slur into a deep rumble. He snaked an arm around her waist and let his eyes slip shut.

Slow, but thorough...she glided around him, gently clenching her fingers for more resistance. Another warm wetness dropping on the top of his head made him open his eyes just enough to see Azura leaning over him, saliva hanging off of her tongue.

Corrin felt a roiling in his lower belly, one he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't the kind that built up when he was about to finish...it was just beyond himself, kind of feral. His eyes snapped open. "Wait...wait, please," he said, nudging her away. "I think we should stop here..."

The string of saliva hanging off of her tongue caught on her chin when she backed off. "Corrin? What's wrong?"

He swallowed. His attempts at evening out his breath only made him pant harder. He swallowed, or tried to. His mouth was too dry for that. "If we keep going, the dragon will come out..."

"You mean you'll turn into the dragon?"

"N-no, I think I can stay like this, it's just..." he bit his tongue as he thought. Yikes, his teeth were sharp... "My, ah, bits..."

Azura's eyes went wide, though she seemed more surprised than horrified. "That changes as well?"

It took him a while to be able to work up the courage to say "Yes."

She tucked her chin, gazing at him quietly. He felt like he was being appraised or judged. "What happens to it?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"It...gets a little bigger, especially at the base? It's kind of round...and firm...and..." Corrin covered his face. "I...I don't think you'd like it."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?"

He peeked through his fingers. She was smiling at him, trembling as that smile was.

His chest was a ball of nerves, pointed and tangled. "Because I...I'm not normal," he choked out.

Her expression fell. The tip of her tongue showed between her teeth and her throat worked silently. Then, putting on a straight face, she flicked his ears. "Well, yes! That much is evident!"

Corrin flinched, stunned to silence. He blinked at her.

"I know that part of you is a dragon, and maybe we don't fully understand it yet...but I'm willing to discover it with you." Azura smiled again. "Together."

"Even..." he swallowed again, ears twitching. "Even if the dragon's...weird and awkward?"

"I always thought your dragon form was very graceful," she said. "When you're being yourself, sometimes it's a little less so, but the appearance is quite majestic."

He managed a weak chuckle. "My, ah...it's not majestic."

She tapped her forehead against his, resting against him. "You're making a lot of excuses for something I haven't seen yet. Besides," she said, poking his head with a finger so that his cock twitched. " _This_ is hardly majestic either."

He nearly sputtered, and he covered his groin with a draconic hand. "Don't talk about it like that!"

She drew her hands back towards her chest quickly. "Ah! I mean, it's...! Corrin, I'm sorry."

The blush burning his cheeks was one of embarrassment more than passion at this point. He was a little calmer now with the little breather they took, so maybe they could continue without the dragon coming out...

"I'm sure your...bits would be just as fun to play with if you let the dragon out a little bit," she said, leaning into him again coyly.

Well, so much for holding the dragon back. He took in a breath between his teeth, hissing as his groin shifted. At least he had his hand to cover it while it was changing...

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" he asked in a small voice.

Azura sighed. She sat up so that she could reposition herself on his lap again, sitting on the hand between his legs. "Corrin, yes. I am _okay_ with it." She put one hand on top of his and the other on his shoulder. "It would make me very, very happy if you stopped hiding it and started doing things with it, especially if those things involve me."

Corrin took in a sharp breath. He could feel how wet her panties were - she'd been patient until now, but he understood why she'd be tired of waiting. His cock twitched under his hand. Unable to work up words, he nodded.

She only needed a few seconds to rid herself of the last of her undergarments, and then she was totally bare. The light shone off of her sweat, outlining her curves...he couldn't resist touching those lines, following the trails they made. Her legs trembled beneath his touch. There was a little patch of blue just above her folds, too...he grazed it with the back of a finger. It was short enough to be soft. He made a quiet noise at the sensation.

"You do get bigger," she said under her breath. "And dark, too..."

He made a noise of assent, looking down to where her gaze fell. "It's...the same color as my dragon belly..."

"Yes, I think so," she said, laying a hand on his shaft. She explored him a second time, ghosting her fingers over his changed cock. Wide ridges ran up the underside, curving up towards the spade-shaped head. She took a moment to play with the head, as if testing to see if it was actually sharp. He whimpered, wings flexing as he fought to stay still. Her fingers coaxed out thick gobs of pre that quickly slickened her whole hand.

A rounded bulb rested near the base, not quite snug against his body, but thick enough for it to keep it propped up and erect. She sat on his lap so that it rested against her mound. Then, clasping his length, she slid against him, grinding against the ridges against her clit. Her legs spasmed around him, but she kept going, moaning into his shoulder.

It was almost too much. He had to have her, to keep her there...he hugged her to his chest, wrapping his legs around her. She stiffened, but didn't make any moves to throw him off.

"Careful," she murmured.

Corrin had to blink through passion-haze to remember why she said that. "Right, your shoulder..." he moved the arm clasping around her recently-healed shoulder to her hip. "Azura, I really want you..."

Azura tucked her face into his neck. Her fingers drifted towards the tip of his cock again. He felt her swallow thickly before she said "Go ahead."

He could tell he was big for her, so he moved slowly, pulling back whenever he felt resistance. His draconic anatomy was still a bit new to him, and he didn't want to hurt her because of it. Her eyes were closed and her arms were tucked up against her chest, hands covering her mouth. After making sure she wasn't in any pain, he closed his eyes as well.

Every thrust was a little easier, and a little deeper...and with every movement she got warmer, softer, more snug. Like the two of them were slowly learning to mold each other to fit...

An abrupt squeeze made his eyes fly open. "Whoa!"

Azura glanced up at him. "You felt that?"

"Yes!" Corrin said. The squeeze happened again. "Right there, I felt that too!"

She covered a giggle with a hand. "You're really sensitive, then..."

"It - haah - feels really nice," he said, closing his eyes so he could focus on it more. He let out a pitchy moan when she embraced him and squeezed at the same time. 

Their movements were rhythmic, like a dance only they knew. It didn't surprise him that she would make love with the same grace and passion she danced with...or sang with, perhaps? It wasn't often, but when she did made noise, it was musical in a lewd way...

A longer, deeper thrust brought him back into the moment. They met, and pulled back, and met again...it was as smooth as a current of water. As a...wave. His mind, which had been quiet until then, was suddenly filled with the memory of her song: _You are the ocean's grey waves..._

It was so inappropriate - but fitting, at the same time! - that laughter bubbled up from his chest.

Azura stilled, her expression cooling. "Corrin?"

Corrin covered his mouth with a hand, almost slapping his entire face with how fast his hand flew up. He shook his head, hoping to discourage her. Her expression continued to fall.

"Corrin..."

He shook his head, hoping she would drop the subject. Instead, she leaned into him, her lips turning down in a slight pout.

"Corrin."

His eyes widened as he felt an incredible clenching against his shaft. She was tight already, but this...! This was more than a pleasurable, snug fit. She'd turned herself into a vice with him trapped within. He tried to move, but he couldn't pull away.

"A-Azura..."

"I'm doing this with you because I trust you," she said, placing a finger delicately on his chest. "I hope you can extend the same courtesy to me."

"Azura, please, it's nothing..." Corrin could feel tears pricking at his eyes.

"Why are you afraid of telling me if it's nothing?" Azura asked. He wanted to yell - it felt like she was squeezing even more around him. Her breathing was deep and deliberate as she continued to clench.

"Okay! It was just -- I thought...when we were moving, it was like waves! You know, like in your song!" the words came out of his mouth in a rush. "It made me laugh! I wasn't laughing at you. I'm sorry, I'll stop getting distracted."

Her chokehold on his cock loosened, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against him so she could rest her face against his shoulder.

"Like the ocean's gray waves..." she said softly.

"Yeah."

She managed a little chuckle. "Would you like it if I sang to you?"

His wings flexed as he thought. He placed careful hands around her shoulders, brushing her hair away from her back. "Maybe next time?"

"It might help you stay calm, even when I'm not wearing my necklace," Azura said. She traced a gentle finger around one of his antlers.

"It...it might," Corrin said. His cheeks flushed as his thoughts took on lewd undertones. "I think it might be fun if...maybe..." he trailed off. It was probably a silly idea.

"Tell me?" she asked, punctuating the question with another squeeze. He swallowed a yelp, fingers flexing against her skin.

"I think I'd like to go harder next time," he said. "And, maybe you can sing to me while we're doing it!"

She hesitated, and her silence dampened his spirits. She noticed his ears drooping and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Next time."

"Yes, next time," he said. "Because there will be a next time."

"Of course," she said. He slid his hands down to the small of her back so he could hug her. Her body was warm...he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Her hands wrapped around him, fingers brushing against the base of his wings.

"I'm not sure if I'd be able to keep proper pitch during," she said. "It wouldn't be my best song."

"I won't mind," he said. "That's, um, part of the point."

"Oh!" she said, and though he couldn't see her face, he felt the heat of her blush. "Of...of course."

"That's for later," he said. "Want to keep going?"

She made a noise of assent that turned into a moan when he moved again. It was so cute he had to kiss her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin. She made a noise at that, too, and that set his tail wagging.

He rolled his hips into her, and her own responded in perfect harmony. He closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation of her passage: snug in a sweet way, and wet despite its warmth. She'd somehow managed to become warmer than before, even...it was a stark contrast to the soothing coolness he normally felt when he touched her skin. Though she'd nearly snapped him in two with her grip earlier, now she was using her muscles to caress him, adding even more to the sensations he was already feeling...he moaned, growling into it, and he felt her tremble at the sound.

Her hands settled on his shoulders, fingers flexing slowly. It occurred to him that she might have been requesting his attention, so he slowed his motions. "Azura? Is something wrong?"

She'd gone quiet. His tail wriggled in the sheets. He pulled back from his hug so he could look at her, and though her expression was pensive, at least it wasn't as displeased as he'd feared. She was biting her lower lip, gaze lowered.

"You said this was like ocean waves," she said. "When we're rocking into each other like this."

Corrin swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he nodded.

Azura's gaze met his haltingly, and her lips parted, but no words came out. He waited, and when she couldn't break the silence, he hooked a clawed finger under her chin and kissed her softly. She made a sound into his mouth, leaning into him and deepening the kiss. Heat surged in his lower belly, shattering his thoughts, and he curled into her, pressing their bodies together.

Her breath was warm against his lips when she broke away. "I know you're worried," she said between pants. She laid a hand on the dark, draconic facial skin crawling into his cheek. "About being able to hold back. That you might hurt me. But I know you wouldn't, Corrin; your heart is so much kinder than a dragon's rage. So please...don't hold back." She was close enough for him to feel her swallow. "Because waves aren't always gentle. At high tide, they crash."

His senses were honed, allowing him to feel every detail: the sound of their breathing (he was starting to rumble into his exhalations); the shine of her skin, subtly shifting as sweat rolled down her curves; the scent of salt and musk, bordering on feral; the subtle weight of the dragonstone around his neck. She trembled around him when she noticed the wildness shifting within him.

_An ocean is not always calm._

She touched the dragonstone gently, holding it in her fingers. "You have this," she whispered.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He could feel the heat of his gaze behind his eyelids. He wanted to watch her, to see what she would do in response to what he would do to her, but he needed a moment...

"I have you," he said.

Her response took a tiny moment, but when he heard it, his eyes fluttered open.

She was _laughing_. It wasn't mocking in any way - it was the sound of someone who had been caught off guard and completely charmed by the attempt.

"Corrin!" she said, cupping his face in her hands. She kissed his nose, unable to follow that statement up with anything other than more laughter.

He was relieved to hear her like this, because it was a light way to break the tension, but part of him was still miffed. "So you can laugh, but I can't?" he murmured.

"Apologies, I'll --" she began, trying to screw up a serious expression. After a few seconds of trying, she kissed his nose again.

His nose felt tingly where she had kissed it. He pouted harder.

"I love you!" she chirped, smiling a small but warm smile. It placated him immediately, and she laughed again.

His whole body felt tingly, especially in his chest, knowing that Azura had a playful side like this. That maybe she would only show it to him.

"It's really incredible, how much..." she began, breaking eye contact as if suddenly bashful. "How much I feel..."

She had more to say, perhaps, but he could tell that she might need some time before she would be able to voice it. He nuzzled her. "I love you too," he said. "More than I could ever say."

Her eyes scrunched up a bit, as if holding back. He brushed his own smile against hers, letting the touch melt into a kiss. When they parted, he wrapped his hands around her ass, eyes bright with draconic appetite. She shuddered when she recognized it, but her eyes gleamed with excitement. "So. Crashing waves, was it?"

She was barely able to say "Yes..." before he pushed into her, pulling her towards him at the same time. His knot pushed up against her entrance, spreading her just slightly. Her mouth parted in a panting grin as he started speeding up his movements. "Ah, yes!"

She picked up on his speed and intensity quickly, matching it with an enthusiasm all her own. He purred as he thrusted, feeling energy surging in his body. It wasn't strictly draconic or other - it felt _his_ , a kind of vitality he had total mastery over. One he felt comfortable indulging in and sharing with the one he loved, because she answered just as eagerly.

Hot. Wet. Tight, fast...he had no room for complete thoughts. Just enough to be aware of his body and hers. He was so close to being able to hilt her...there was just his knot that needed to fit inside.

He leaned back, using his tail for balance. He curled around her and cupped his wings around them, shading them from the light. The change in position and gravity made her squeak, but she adjusted quickly.

"Ah..." Corrin tried to say her name, but it melted into a rumbling purr. Just a little bit further...

Azura must have figured out his intentions, because she timed her movements with his. He could feel her stretching around him...and...! There! She bit back a cry as he popped in.

There was just enough space behind his knot to keep thrusting, and he bounced her on his hips, laying onto her neck with kisses and purrs. She'd taken him! And it was just as perfect and wonderfully tight as he imagined! Her body was tense on top of his, like a coiled spring. He was about to spring, as well...

He couldn't hold back an echoey roar when he felt the roiling in his belly. This time, he knew what it meant. He felt frail fingers cling to his nightshirt as he emptied into her, filling her, growing inside. The air he breathed felt hot even as it left his mouth.

Amazing! Everything was amazing! Even if his seed, and most of his energy, had left him, he felt powerful and huge.

Then, realizing she was very still, he uncurled, releasing her slowly. "Azura? Are you hurt?"

Her body spasmed when she was exposed. It took her a moment to be able to open her eyes. "No...no? But I can't feel my legs..."

"Your legs are still here!" he said. He rubbed them in case she'd forgotten what they felt like. She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"That was...quite the high tide," she said. Her chest pushed against his with every breath.

"Was it to your liking? Did you enjoy it?"

She kissed the nearest thing to her face - his jawline. "I don't finish _nearly_ as spectacularly as you do, but yes. I did enjoy myself. Can you help me sit up?"

"Right," he said, shifting so they were sitting up. She shifted on his lap, testing out her legs. Then she tried to get off his lap, and failed.

"...Corrin?" she began in a hushed voice. "Why can't...?" She jerked away from him, hoping to separate herself from him.

"Ah! Ow -- please, don't do that!" he said, scooping her back into an embrace. "I didn't think this would be a problem, but..."

Her lips curled into a frown against his skin. "But?"

Corrin swallowed thickly. Why hadn't it occurred to him to say something before? But if he had let her know before, maybe she wouldn't have...he shook his head. "My dragon bits get bigger after I come."

"Yes, I felt that," Azura said, squirming on his lap. It would have felt good if he wasn't still sensitive after his orgasm and the situation wasn't so unfortunate. "But can you go down now? Please let me get up..."

He closed his eyes. She was not going to like what he was about to say next.

"I can't, not for a while."

Her nails dug into the skin of his hips.

"It's just -- twenty minutes, at most! It sort of...swells, and then it'll go back to the size it was before, and then I'll calm down and it'll go back to normal!" he said quickly.

There was genuine distress in the sound she made. He cuddled her, hoping it would make her feel better, but she remained stiff.

"Does this hurt? Staying like this?"

It took her a moment to respond, but she shook her head. "No...as long as we're not moving, it just feels full. It's...relaxing, actually."

"Okay." At least it didn't hurt her, even if she was clearly upset. He stroked her back, humming idly.

"A song?" she asked, her voice a bit rough.

"Ah...no. I'm sorry," he said, clamping his lips together. She gave him a quick peck on the neck.

The twenty minutes were stiff and quiet. Then, he felt the blood draining from cock, pulling it back towards his body. "I think you can get up now."

He expected her to wait, or maybe to say something, like "That's good," or "Thank you," but she stood, popping off of him. She let out a sigh of relief and gathered her damp hair over her shoulder.

"I'm going to clean up," she said. She held her lower lip between her teeth as she scanned the room for something to cover herself. "I need to...Corrin, may I borrow one of your sheets?"

"Um. Sure," he said, gathering a clean one for her. She leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the nose, then threw the sheet around her and left the room.

He blinked, suddenly aware of how empty his room felt without her. Then, seized with a worry so deep he felt it in all his limbs, he scrambled after her. She had already made her way down the treehouse...

"Azura!" he called out, following her like a clumsy puppy. "Slow down, please!"

She paused in front of the sliding door that served as the entrance to the hot springs. Her shoulders were bunched up close to her face. " _Why_ are you following me?"

"Don't you..." His ears drooped. His throat felt three sizes too small. "Together...?"

She shook her head furiously, making a thin noise. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, thinking it would reassure her, but she shoved him away. "Corrin, stop! This is the ladies' section!"

"Azura, please, let me help you --"

"I need some time alone!" she shrieked, closing the sliding door.

Corrin was too shocked to move for a long moment, his whole body still save for the thundering of blood in his chest and ears. Then, he delicately closed his hands into fists, taking in deep breaths. He felt even more like a clumsy puppy, holding his oversized limbs up as if begging at the door.

He was due for a bath, a cold one. His excitement had caused Azura enough grief for one night - hopefully, after cleaning up, he would be calm enough to calm enough to keep his distance in the morning.

A part of him - aching, flailing, crying out inside of him - wanted to go after her, to keep her safe and close by. Hadn't they just shared something incredible? Hadn't they admitted that they loved each other beyond expression? He shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. He knew that that part was more than just the dragon talking, but he sucked in the shifted limbs back into his body in an attempt to silence those thoughts.

Without his wings and tail, he felt utterly, completely naked and weak. He skittered into the men's washroom to avoid that sensation.

The halls were empty and quiet when he emerged, clean and exhausted. There was still light coming from the hot springs, and he considered investigating, but Azura's last words to him sliced through those thoughts. He turned around and went to his chambers.

Corrin curled up on his bed and covered his eyes. Sleep would come. Sleep would come...he needed to rest. He needed to wait.

There was a slight sound, one he wasn't even sure he truly heard at first. It happened again. Three soft little knocks, as if the person behind the door was afraid of disturbing him. He blinked at the door, then made his way over to it and pulled it open soundlessly.

Azura gasped, as if she hadn't expected him to answer. She had put on a fresh set of nightclothes and her hair was still a bit damp. She looked so beautiful with that timid expression on her face...

"I...brought back the sheet," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "May I come in?"

"Please!" he said, stepping aside so she could. She glided in, hair trailing behind her like a wispy wind. She put the sheet back where she had seen him take it, then had a seat on the bed. He stared at her from his place at the doorway.

"May I?" she asked. When he blinked at her, she added, "...Stay the night?"

Corrin took a deep breath filled with joy and warmth. He crossed the room and pulled her into an embrace, falling onto the bed with her on top of him. Her eyes were so full and beautiful in the low light of his lamp, and her gaze was soft and peaceful.

He wasn't sure who moved first, but they spent the next few minutes exchanging kisses and tender touches. The fear and rejection he had felt earlier melted away.

"I'm sorry," Azura said when they took a breather. "For being cold at you earlier. And yelling."

He gave her a little smile. "I'm sorry too. For getting you stuck."

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I was scared I wouldn't have time to clean up."

"Before you went to bed?"

"Before I...caught an infection," she said, tucking her face into the sheets.

Worry surged through his body. "What, I...sex can make you sick!? I'm sorry, Azura, we shouldn't have --"

"Corrin, please! Don't raise your voice," she said, placing a hand on his chest. "It's...a thing that happens to women if they don't clean themselves afterward. I've heard stories. Do you remember that week that Orochi wasn't feeling well?" 

He frowned. "She said her back hurt, but the healers couldn't do anything about it...or at least she said they couldn't."

"Yes, well," Azura closed her eyes. "...It was because she must not have had the time to make sure she didn't get an infection."

Corrin's gaze drifted off towards the wall. He suddenly felt very small inside of his nightclothes. "That sounds awful."

"It's worse than she let on."

"Well, I'm glad you cleaned up then."

She sighed again and shifted so she could lay her head on his chest. "I feel some tingling down there...but the soap here is a little strong," she said a bit half-heartedly. "I think I did well."

He started stroking the back of her head, fingers twining delicately in her hair. "At least we're taking a few days off."

"Corrin, if I'm going to have to spend the next few days fighting off an infection, I'm going to demand the rest of the week off."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Okay! I can find more excuses for a break in that case."

Azura laughed too, to show she didn't resent him. When he heard her breathing slow, he reached up to turn off the lamp.

"Next time, I want to make you feel good," Corrin said.

She shifted in the sheets. "I did feel good."

"You were touching me a lot...next time, I want it to be about you. Okay?"

"Alright then."

They were quiet for a while. Then, Azura started humming a lullaby. It was one she'd sang to him during a rough night, the first one they had spent the night together in the same room. Corrin could vividly imagine his tail and wings wrapping around her, but they were safely tucked inside his body. The dragon was satisfied and slumbering. So, he curled around her, tucking his legs behind hers and his arms around her back.

"Good night," he said when she finished the lullaby. He felt her kiss his cheek, and then he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Verdant has a more equine dragonhood in _Cascade_ , but I'm weak and wanted a knot for Corrin (because the mental image of Azura caught up in him is too good.)


End file.
